powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Megazord (Mighty Morphin)
For the Ninja Storm Megazord,see ''Thunder Megazord (Ninja Storm). ''"Thunder Megazord, power up!" The Thunder Megazord, also referred to as Mega Thunderzord or simply Megazord, is the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' second Megazord formation, created by merging the five Thunderzords: the Tyranosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord, Mastodon Lion Thunderzord, Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord, Saber-toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord and Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord. Overview See also: Mythical Chi Beasts The Thunderzords are the second set of Zords for the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They succeed the Dinozords and were larger than their previous counterparts, with much greater strength. In The Mutiny, Lord Zedd came to Earth and created Pirantishead, who quickly used his powers to take control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord while freezing the other Dinozords. Zordon and Alpha 5 began work on the creation of the Thunderzords. By using the Dinozords as templates, they would use the "power of thunder" to transform the Dinozords into the Thunderzords. The rangers first had to reclaim their Dinozords from Pirantishead, which they did after a struggle. In White Light, the creation of the White Ranger also prompted the creation of a new Zord to take the Dragonzord's place. The White Tigerzord became Tommy's newest Zord. In Ninja Quest, the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord battled against Rito Revolto. Although they appeared to be winning, the duel was really an elaborate trap. From the Moon, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa used their powers to make several hidden monsters into giants, overwhelming the rangers and resulting in their destruction. In "Power Rangers: Zeo," Billy mentioned recycling old zords, so it is possible that the remains of the Thunderzords were among the recycled parts. Mastodon Lion Thunderzord See also: Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi The Mastodon was the template to create the more powerful Lion Thunderzord. The Zord was piloted by Zack Taylor and Adam Park. Zordon explained that the Lion had "courage and strength". It did not share the same abilities as the Mastodon, but it was given greater armor and defense. The Lion Thunderzord was part of the Thunderzord Assault Team, making up the forward component of the chariot. The Lion would serve as the arms, the torso, and helmet for the Thunder Megazord. Also, the Lion could combine with the other Thunderzords and the White Tigerzord to make the Mega Tigerzord, the Lion forming the shoulder pads and back. Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord See also: Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou The Firebird Thunderzord is the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger's second Zord. It first appeared in The Mutiny, along with the rest of the Thunderzords, to help counter Lord Zedd's more powerful monsters. It succeeds the Pterodactyl Dinozord, utilizing the former Zord as a template. The Pteradactyl Dinozord would be struck by a pink lightning bolt, transforming it into the Firebird. On its own, the Firebird was capable of creating an energy tornado and sending it towards monsters. The Firebird is one of the five components to the Thunder Megazord. When the Zord is formed, the Firebird would wrap itself around the Red Dragon Thunderzord's waist, forming the belt. It could also combine with the White Tigerzord, along with the other Thunderzords, to form the Mega Tigerzord. The Firebird would form a claw in the White Tigerzord's right arm. It also makes up part of the Thunderzord Assault Team, sitting behind the Red Dragon, wings outstretched. The Assault Team could then also form the top portion of the Thunder Ultrazord. Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord See also: Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma The Triceratops was the template to create the more powerful Unicorn Thunderzord. Piloted by Billy Cranston, it could launch large boulders at foes. It formed the right leg of the Thunder Megazord and MegaTigerzord, and sat on the right side of the Assault Team. Its design is like that of a moving cart with a single front appendage that allows it to move. Saber-toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord See also: Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin The Saber-toothed Tiger was the template to create the more powerful Griffin Thunderzord. Piloted by Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell, it could project fireballs when used in combat on its own. It formed the left leg of both the Thunder Megazord and the MegaTigerzord, and sat on the left side of the Assault Team. Like the Unicorn Thunderzord, its design is like that of a moving cart with a single front appendage that allows it to move. Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord See also: Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh The Red Dragon Thunderzord was the second Zord of the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos) and the successor to the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. It first appeared in The Mutiny, after Lord Zedd's monster Pirantishead managed to take control of the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord. After freeing the Tyrannosaurus from Pirantishead's control, the Power Rangers used the "power of thunder" to upgrade the Dinozords into the Thunderzords. The Red Dragon was the first Zord in the series to possess two battle modes: Dragon and Warrior. In Warrior mode, it would fight opponents by hand-to-hand combat or by wielding its staff that he could spin at high speeds to attack, and to allow the Assault Team to fly. It could also merge with the other Thunderzords to form the Thunder Megazord, serving as the main portion of the Megazord. In Dragon mode, it could breathe flame and attack with its claws mid-flight. Similar to the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, the Red Dragon is capable of fighting and defeating a monster on its own. Its wrists are capable of spinning at high speeds, allowing it to use its staff like helicopter blades. It is also able to ride the Tigerzord while it is in Tiger Mode. Combined Forms Thunderzord Assault Team See also: Heavenly Chi Palace The 'Thunderzords '''could combine to form the Thunderzord assault team. The Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird would combine into an airborne chariot, which the Red Dragon would ride in his warrior mode. Thunder Megazord ''See also: Dairen'oh The Thunder Megazord is created by merging the five Thunderzords: the Red Dragon, Lion, Unicorn, Griffin and Firebird. It was slower and heavier than its predecessor, but was more powerful and resilient, capable of resisting Lord Zedd's attempts to enslave it without the aid of any external signal-blockers. The Megazord uses its sword (called the Thunder Saber) as a weapon, and to finish off his enemies powers up his sword and performs a big slash. Unlike the Thunder Megazord's predecessor, his sword does not fall from the sky, but is kept in a scabbard on his waist. Another one of his weapons is the green window on his chest, which can unleash a smokescreen that can cause damage. The Thunder Megazord is the Red Dragon Thunderzord with the other four zords acting as armor. The Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords serve as the boots; the Firebird Thunderzord serves as the fauld; and the Lion Thunderzord serves as the cuirass and helmet of the Thunder Megazord. Therefore, for all intents and purposes, the Red Dragon Thunderzord, in his humanoid form, is merely a lightly armored and faster version of the Thunder Megazord. The Thunder Megazord first appeared in The Mutiny, after the Rangers freed the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord from Pirantishead. Zordon and Alpha 5 provided the Rangers with the ability to transform the Dinozords into the Thunderzords. Unfortunately it was bested and destroyed in a fight with Rito Revolto . Transformation The Unicorn & Griffin Thunderzords became the legs, Red Dragon Thunderzord in Warrior mode will attach to the legs, Firebird Thunderzord will become the skirt and Lion Thunderzord will become the chest, arms, and helmet. Gallery Image:MMPR Thundermegazord Head.jpg|Thunder Megazord Head Image:MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Sword.jpg|Thunder Megazord Saber Image:MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Cockpit.jpg|Thunder Megazord Cockpit Image:MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Attacks.jpg|Thunder Megazord Attacks Trivia * Though normally referred to as the Thunder Megazord, Zordon first referred to the combination as the MegaThunderzord. * The Unicorn Thunderzord is incorrectly named, as its motif is based off of the winged horse Pegasus. As is the Griffin Thunderzord, which is a Qilin. * The Thunder Megazord was released twice, once as separate sets with the Red Dragon Thunderzord and the rest of the Thunderzord as part of the Thunderzord Assault Team set, and another time as a complete set with all five zords. * To drive the point that the Lion Thunderzord was Black Ranger's zord, the Lion Thunderzord's head was repainted black in the American toy release instead of Green. The Lion Thunderzord originated as the Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This was the zord/mecha of ShishiRanger who was green, hence why the Zord has green accents. * The Lion Thunderzord is modeled after the statue of an Imperial guardian lion, the type that is found in Chinese temples, museums, government offices, etc. *Unlike the Zord's Japanese counterpart, it is the only Thunderzord whose illusion special attack was not shown in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode, Two for One because the attack contained a character from Dairanger: Shadam. * In the comics, the Thunderzord's circular chest-piece has three lines on it lined on like the Saban logo. * In Dairanger, the Thunder Megazord had a speared polearm combined from the Firebird's tail with the Red Dragon's staff. The use of which was cut out from the MMPR episodes, but was included in the American toy versions. Also See *Dairanger's Dairen'oh de: Donner Megazord Category:Megazord Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Megazord (a)